The present invention generally relates to computer code, and more specifically, to extraction of business logic from computer code.
A large number of legacy systems are still in existence today. COBOL is one of the more popular computer programming languages that was used for writing computer programs in legacy systems. Much of the computer code written for a legacy system, however, is embedded and typically not available to other external systems.
Various emerging technologies have been developed that allow computer systems to be more compatible. Consequently, more and more computer systems are being developed using such technologies. That, in turn, means that many legacy systems are being replaced with systems that utilize more advanced technologies to allow for more flexibility. Typically, much efforts were expended in developing a legacy system. Therefore, it would be a waste of resources and investment if a new system is unable to use at least some of the logic or functionality of a legacy system, requiring the new system to be built from the bottom up.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems that can be used to extract logic or functionality out of computer code in a legacy system.